just_dance_rufandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Файл:Jason Derulo - "Want To Want Me" (Official Video)
Description Jason Derulo’s brand new album “Everything Is 4” is available now on iTunes! Download it here: http://www.smarturl.it/EverythingIs4 The album includes smash single “Want To Want Me”, “Get Ugly” prod. by Wallpaper, and brand new track "Cheyenne"! See below for the official tracklisting: 1. Want To Want Me 2. Cheyenne 3. Get Ugly 4. Pull Up 5. Love Like That (Feat. K Michelle) 6. Painkiller (Feat Meghan Trainor) 7. Broke (Feat. Stevie Wonder & Keith Urban) 8. Try Me (Feat. Jennifer Lopez & Matoma) 9. Love Me Down 10. Trade Hearts (Feat. Julia Michaels) 11. X2CU Official Website: http://www.jasonderulo.com Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/jasonderulo Twitter: https://twitter.com/jasonderulo Instagram:http://instagram.com/jasonderulo "Want To Want Me" Official Video Directed by Colin Tilley Producer Andrew lerios and Luga Podesta, Prod. Co YELLA Inc. See below for the “Want To Want Me” Lyrics! VERSE It’s too hard to sleep I got the sheets on the floor Nothing on me And I can’t take it no more It’s a hundred degrees I got one foot out the door Where are my keys ‘cause I got the leave, yeah In the back of the cab I tipped driver ahead of time Get me there fast I’ve got your body on my mind I want it bad Oh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high CHORUS Girl, you’re the one I want to want me And if you want me, girl you got me There’s nothing I, no, I wouldn’t do, I wouldn’t do Just to get up next to you Girl, you’re the one I want to want me And if you want me, girl you got me There’s nothing I, no, I wouldn’t do, I wouldn’t do Just to get up next to you Just to get up next to you VERSE You open the door Wearing nothing but a smile Fell to the floor and you whisper in my ear “Baby I’m yours” Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high CHORUS Girl, you’re the one I want to want me And if you want me, girl you got me There’s nothing I, no, I wouldn’t do, I wouldn’t do Just to get up next to you Girl, you’re the one I want to want me And if you want me, girl you got me There’s nothing I, no, I wouldn’t do, I wouldn’t do Just to get up next to you Just to get up next to you BRIDGE Just the thought of you gets me so high, so high Just the thought of you gets me so high, so high CHORUS Girl, you’re the one I want to want me And if you want me, girl you got me There’s nothing I, no, I wouldn’t do, I wouldn’t do Just to get up next to you Girl, you’re the one I want to want me And if you want me, girl you got me There’s nothing I, no, I wouldn’t do, I wouldn’t do Just to get up next to you Just to get up next to you Just to get up next to you Just to get up next to you